my warrior
by Hopeisgrand
Summary: Tigress needs to know about Po, about why did he beome good at martial arts over night, how did he defeat Tai lung and wahat made him great.
1. Chapter 1

Hope is where the heart is

''Po would only dream of becoming the most bravest, strongest and darling warrior known to the valley of peace and all of china, only he didn't expect his dream to come true.

Ever since then he had been eager to please the warriors and himshelf along with his fathful master shifu and his father, Po had been struggling to aptain the most impossible tasks, if only he had more faith in himshelf, then he would prove to his friends and himshelf that he can achive anything his heart desired.

But there was one problem, Tigress who always had a sharp eye out for things espcaily for the panda was now eyeing him with her watchful expression. wondering what could make this panda the legendary dragon, thou she did not see po battle tai lung she was keen to know what made this panda great at kung fu and martial arts.

There she watched him do ten stand ups with master shifu and though ''_Maybe this panda is something else after all, at first I thought he was a loser, a pathetic sort of moran, a nobody but now i see there is something more to this sprit of the panda and of the sort that made him brave.''_

_She stood and watched his moves one by one as he made his mark._

_Maybe I will get to know about this panda very soon she thought to hershelf._

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

''As tigress wanders thought the gardens of the palace gardens, she looked up at the blue sky and thought to hershelf as she looked back at the panda attempt to emotionally bound with her. A smile came to her face as she remembered the moment with her comrade who nodded and gave a smile back at the panda's expression of foundness.

''I know this panda has courrage, he demostrated it when we were all in danger he came round for her us and pulled though to defeat shen, I couldn't be more prouder of him' tigress said to hershelf as she observed the panda though the window and looked at the panda doing stunts and proving he was agile in these sit ups.

Tigress knew the panda's weakness was his friends and himshelf, whatever he did he did it for them and for tigress especailly. Tigress tried to bear in mind that there was nothing going romantic between them but, been a witness in po's battle against shen has given her insight and proof of what Po was really made out of.

Know she got the know of why the legends speak of the dragon warrior been beatable then all the other warriors put together.

She sat down on the marble floor and started to remince, the panda was special to his friends and to his family, their family. The tiger can see that now, the key to victory was a good heart and a steady face up in times of trouble. There was a time when she was thouse things before she was adopted and shunned by master shifu.

She only wanted him to be proud of her, now she was wondering if she was proud of her.

She sighed as she remembered thouse memories and looked at her paw, who was she? who was she trying to fool hershelf or to her master and friends?

She got up and looked at her flower and the greass it looked so pure and inviting she only wished he had the time to go and admire the beautiful scenery.

She excuse hershelf as she went into the main entrance of the palace garden and looked at the reflection of the secred ordminets, master shifu walked in and saw how tigress was disturbed about something, he knew by the worried look on her face. He had seen it plenty of times beofore, one of his students was troubleed and it was his job to see to that.

He walked up to tigress and asked her gently in a soft steady voice. ''My dear tigress, is something wrong?'' Tigress turned around and saw her master staring at her with kind fatherly eyes and a kind expression. She hardly received any when she was training hard in her youth. But now he was opening up to her.

She looked down at him and said. ''I was wondering if people saw me as emotionless, serious and very hard on others she said with a heavy sigh, she looked at her face in the jar of whipering warriors and saw her unhappy expression. she wanted to be good and kind to people and not as emotionless and slient on others. She was different from the others, she had to admit but she didn't want to appear as a monster or cold hearted to anyone.

''Master, am I truly a monster?'' she asked her beloved father who looked at her in slight surprize but a a thoughtful way. ''My daughter, you are not a monster, I said that to you the first time I saw you in oau gang ophanage, you were just a little girl, now I say this to you as a young woman, you have grown up to become a beloved and cherished student, and I'm very proud of you'' he said with a fond smile.

Tigress smile and says ''I'm more then a peacock princess you know shifu, I an't be inside this palace forever, I want to go experiane places and people whom I truly love and yet to meet.''

''I understand my daughter, you want to make a freash start and a freash start is what you shall have.'' he said with a bow, ''However I must think about for a little while, yet'' hesaid before he turned round. ''But I am proud of you tigress and I always will be, i think you need to relize what you see in yourshelf is what matters'' he said before turning away.

Tigress hesitested and wondered this to hershelf was she really more then what she sees?''

wait and find out in the next one...


	3. Chapter 3

Tigress looked at the hallway of the palace, she sighed to hershelf as she reflected upon master shifu's words. ''Did she really need time out?'' what was her real goal of inner experiance. What was it she was going to tell the people exactly how she felt about hershelf or the panda?

She knew it had to be something good and reasonble. But what was she going to tell?

she was usually good with words put this was something she was dumbstruck for the first time in her life.

She knew she had some suspecting admiretiona feelings for the panda, but what ws she going to tell him, there was more to their relationship then meets the eye.

The panda may be big and cuddly but there was a heart of gold behind it. She resepcted that greatly and she was going to tell him that she felt such strong feelings about him.

she decided she was going to tell him straight forward alone:)

So later that afternoon, she walked up to the pnda and asked him, ''po can we talk?'' she asked him friendly tone then took him inside a private room of the palace and she says.

''Po I have been admiring you since I first saw you defeat shen and heard about your defeat with tai lung, and I just want to say, I never felt this way about anyone before, before I met you I was stern, firm, and straightforward with things i thought i knew i had undercontrol, but now I feel something different about you, something that has unspoken spark to it, something that wasn't there before.

''Noone I ever knew has felt this way before, I never told anyone , what my feelings for were for anyone, but now I know Po, I want to say I...I...I..''

''Tigress what is it? whatever it is you can tell me'' Po said putting his paws into her claws.

''I...I..I...love you'' Tigress said blushing her cheeks to the surprized panda.

''Tigress...I..I never knew...I ...Love you too!''

''Oh Po,'' Tigress gasped as she puts her claws into his face and snogged him.

Both panda and tigress embrced in a passionate kiss as they expressed their love and feelings into one expression.

Whatever held the future next is up to them and they were ready for as Tigress knew who ws her warrior.

To be continued yet...?


End file.
